


Once a Prisoner, Always a Prisoner

by SereneSorrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Prisoner Urahara Kisuke, Smut, UraIchi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: One hundred years before Aizen Sōsuke's inevitable defeat the captain of Squad 12 was caught and executed alongside his experiments for crossing a line never meant to be crossed, for daring to give soul reapers the power of hollows.Except, people often only see what they want to see, and it isn't so difficult for people to slip between the cracks.~How can a prisoner brought low beneath Aizen's rule help bring down a king?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Once a Prisoner, Always a Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> UraIchi Week – Day 4: Canon Divergence AU
> 
> So, in this story:  
> Hollow Ichigo's (well, White actually) name is: Vaccio Blanco = empty/vacant white  
> and Ichigo's name is: Oscuro Frutilla = dark strawberry  
> because they are two separate beings and Ichigo was born in different circumstances.
> 
> WARNINGS: Well, Kisuke is Aizen's SLAVE after all... and hollow-typical cannibalism.

He looked up, just a glance through his hair without raising his head, from where he knelt beside the throne. The new Arrancars were milling about below, in front of Aizen-sama's seat of power. The new Fracción and Números weren't strong enough to earn Aizen-sama's individual attention, but he still intended to impress upon them the place they held in his army. The blonde's eyes dropped back to the white stone beneath his knees, and he waited silently for his master to arrive. He tried to ignore the grumbles and posturing going on among the hollows but the ones who weren't bickering among themselves were staring at him. He was used to being looked at in any and every sense, their eyes weren't any colder than the air that brushed his bare skin, but these new Arrancars didn't yet know his place and he was afraid-

“What's that other soul then? Do we get to eat him?” One of them said loudly.

“Grr. We don't get to touch that throne but some weak soul gets to be up there? What's that make us then?” Another growled with a suppressed rage that would have made him shiver if he hadn't learned better than to react.

“Maybe we'll get to play with him or something.” A green haired man said, leering at his bare skin.

“What would be fun about that?” A little blonde boy asked in confusion.

“Well he is wearing a collar.” A quiet, black haired man said, his head craned around to look at him from another angle.

“So he's a pet or something? I don't see why we can't play with him then!” A huge blue haired hollow with half his face still covered by a mask said with a grin as he stomped up the steps.

He knew better than to react, even though the Arrancars weren't allowed to touch him without Aizen-sama's permission he wasn't allowed to defend himself, and the hollow grabbed his collar and yanked him up from where he knelt. He struggled to breathe as the collar cut off his airway, his toes barely brushing the ground, before the hollow threw him down from the dais and he crashed to the stone among the interested Arrancars. He landed on his shoulder, and his head struck hard enough to split the skin and leave blood on the white stone. Knowing better than to move, he laid still while the black haired one planted a boot on his other shoulder and rolled him over, curiously but not so willing to touch him. The hulk jumped down from the dais again and crouched over him, and he lowered his eyes to the man's throat instead of meeting his eyes.

“So, got any tricks pet?” The hulk asked rhetorically as his hands yanked him up again.

The larger hollow punched him in the stomach and dropped him at the same time, folding him to his knees again, and then yanked his head back with one large hand in his hair. The other hand shoved thick fingers into his mouth and forced his jaw open, the hand in his hair drifting over his bare shoulder and down to paw at his member. He didn't react to touch so easily anymore, and he hadn't been ordered to perform for the hulk so it stayed soft. The hulk shoved his legs apart as he spoke predictable words. “Let's find out!”

“Leave him alone.”

The group looked around for the speaker in a mild state of surprise, the voice was determined and adamant, but it came from another Arrancar who stepped out of the group of bickering Fracción. He looked out of the corner of his eye and nearly reacted with surprise at the hauntingly familiar face. He had to be imagining it, there was no way that Kaien... that Aaroniero would be here, the resemblance must be a coincidence. That or there was another Shiba bastard somewhere who had become a hollow. The Fracción, and he was a Fracción because he was already dressed differently from the rest of the Números, walked toward them confidently.

“What the Hell? You tellin' me what to do?” The hulk demanded as he stood and towered over the orange haired Fracción.

“In this instance, yes.” The Fracción said, dodging the punch that his words earned him.

The orange haired one kicked out the hulk's knee and punched him in the mask fragment so hard it cracked, making the bigger hollow scream and collapse. Ignoring him, the Shiba crouched in front of him where he had fallen after being released from the hulk. The Shiba's elbows rested on his spread knees and he would have thought that the Fracción meant something by it but he was new to this form and perhaps wouldn't have learned such subtlety yet if he was preventing the other hollow from playing with him simply to follow Aizen-sama's orders. The Fracción didn't move to touch him at all, and just stared while he slowly pushed himself up to his knees again, staring down at the floor between them while the hulk writhed on the floor beside them and the rest of the Números drew back. He kept still, not daring to wonder what the orange haired Fracción was thinking, all the while feeling his stare.

The sound of a boot striking the stone quieted the room, and he didn't dare look around as Aizen-sama entered. He wasn't in the place Aizen-sama had ordered him to be, he would be punished for that but he wasn't sure that the hollows would allow him to move, either way Aizen-sama had already seen the empty dais by now and was looking around the room. He could _feel_ it when Aizen-sama's eyes landed on him, but he forced himself not to react.

“I see some of you need to be taught not to touch my toys.” Aizen-sama said, disappearing in a flash and reappearing next to them, silencing the hulk with Kyōka Suigetsu's blade thrust straight down through his mask and skull.

The blade tore through the side of the hulk's head and Aizen-sama re-sheathed his blade without a wasted movement before he glanced at the orange haired Fracción. With a snap of his fingers he pointed to the dying Arrancar without looking away from the Shiba who had met his eyes from where he still crouched in front of him.

“Eat him.” Aizen-sama ordered.

“Yes Aizen-sama.” The Shiba said before twisting sideways and laying hands on the other hollow.

He watched as Shiba dug into the other hollow mechanically, as though he wasn't really enjoying the meal. Then he bowed his head as Aizen-sama turned to him with a look of annoyance and followed him back up the dais, kneeling at Aizen-sama's side as the man sat on his throne. Aizen-sama spoke over the sound of the Shiba eating, and the other Arrancars ignored the devouring as well as Aizen-sama outlined their places in his growing army.

“You will not touch this one” Aizen-sama's hand slapped him hard enough to toss his head aside “without my say so. The prisoners are not _your_ toys and you will leave them be unless I allow you to play with them.” Aizen-sama added as an afterthought before he dismissed the group.

***  
***

“You like my pet, and the other prisoners, don't you Frutilla? You've taken more rotations to guard and feed them than anyone.” Aizen-sama asked the Cero Espada, Vaccio's, only Fracción.

The orange haired Arrancar looked up at the emperor of Hueco Mundo where he had a hand in the blonde man's hair. It was true, whenever he wasn't by Vaccio Blanco's side he was seeking out the prisoners. Oscuro Frutilla was curious about the other soul reapers, the ones that were locked in cells deeper under Las Noches, they weren't like Aizen-sama or his two advisors. Even though they were all soul reapers, some of them were prisoners while some of them were kings. Frutilla was very curious about that indeed.

“I suppose I do, Aizen-sama.” He admitted, there was no reason to disagree.

They were in the throne room, Aizen-sama and his advisors along with the nameless blonde prisoner. Frutilla and Vaccio were the first to arrive to the meeting, a less important one based on the fact that Aizen-sama was already present himself. Standing behind Vaccio's chair, Frutilla nevertheless didn't miss the possessive flicker of his leader's reiatsu and he bowed slightly to show his allegiance to the hollow that had lead him through his evolution from menos grande to adjuchas to Arrancar.

“Perhaps I'll let you play with one of them someday.” Aizen-sama mused more to himself than anything, beside him Ichimaru-sama grinned while Tosen-sama remained blank.

Frutilla's eyes flickered to the blonde man at Aizen-sama's feet but the conversation ended there, with a knowing glint in Aizen-sama's eyes as the rest of the Espada and a few of their Fracción filtered into the room and took their places around the long table.

***  
***

He was still kneeling beside Vaccio's bed, after he had been tossed out of it when he was no longer of use, when the Fracción entered. Vaccio had slept and woken, showered, dressed and left his rooms, and through it all he had kept still as he had learned to. The Fracción's head tilted as he noticed him kneeling there, but went ahead and made the bed, straightening the sheets over the wide mattress. Frutilla moved around him instead of forcing him out of the way, and he turned his head into the Shiba's hip when the young man leaned over the bed to smooth out a wrinkle. Frutilla froze, and he pressed his face into the white fabric that covered the dip of his hip toward his groin.

It was a calculated move, though it wouldn't look like it to the Fracción, and he had learned that the Cero Espada's rooms were never monitored. There wasn't much left of the scientist, captain and Onmitsukidō agent he had once been but the faintest flicker of determination (he dared not call it hope) had grown from the moment he had first laid eyes on Frutilla. Even if there was nothing he could do for himself, perhaps the other prisoners Aizen-sama had taken with him or even Aizen-sama's enemies might benefit if he could do _something_. He wasn't sure what he would do, but tempting the strongest Espada's only companion might have some effect. Frutilla was clearly a soul of the Shiba family, even on the chance that no one recognized him individually his heritage was clear, and he seemed out of place among the bloodthirsty Arrancars around him. He was also a young man, of the average age of Shin'o Academy students, and strangely naive for a hollow.

He shifted on his knees as Frutilla stood back and stepped away from him. He didn't look up as he crawled after the Fracción across the room, until Frutilla's back hit the wall. He glanced up quickly and noted only a look of curiosity on the young hollow's face, Frutilla didn't know what he was doing and wanted to find out. He kissed his way up the white pant leg and undid the ties of his uniform with his teeth, not rising from his knees but slowly raising his hands to part the fabric and reveal Frutilla's limp member. He lowered his hands again, using only his mouth as he traced the soft skin with his tongue, eyes no longer on the hollow's face but on the pale skin of his member as it slowly began to harden.

As his mouth closed over Frutilla's only half-hard length he heard a faint “oh” of surprise. By the time he buried his nose in orange the Fracción had slumped against the wall at his back, his legs sliding a bit apart. The flesh hardened further in his mouth as he worked it in, stretching his throat but he remained relaxed as it filled to true hardness. He shifted farther forward and sucked lightly on the flesh, daring to glance up at the Fracción's face. Frutilla was staring back at him with the least blank expression that he had ever seen on the Fracción's face, a heat in his eyes that was easily recognizable. Frutilla may not exactly understand (how curious that he could remain that naive here in Las Noches) but he _felt_.

Sliding back, he let all but the tip out, then sucked harder after a breath. Just the tip between his lips as Frutilla stared back into his eyes as his hips twitched for the first time. He slid back up the length quickly, still sucking hard, and then released it again with less pressure. Letting more of his saliva coat the flesh as he worked made Frutilla's eyes widen, his hips starting to twitch back and forth along with the movement of his mouth. Frutilla's lips parted as he stared down at him, and tremors ran through his legs on either side of his the blonde head that swallowed around him.

“Oh.” Frutilla gasped, his hips finally thrusting uncontrollably into his mouth, then back and forth several times before Frutilla seemed to force himself still.

He looked up at the young hollow in surprise, but Frutilla's cheeks were stained pink with embarrassment, and his own hands came to rest on his own hips as if he could hold himself still. Pressing himself to orange hair again, he worked his throat and hummed, tongue tracing under the length of flesh as he pulled back and set up a rhythm for Frutilla since the Fracción wanted to watch him do all the work.

Frutilla didn't last much longer after he began in earnest, his legs shaking harder and his mouth letting out pants of breath as his heart rate increased. The hollow's back arched but it didn't stop Frutilla from staring into his eyes when his release flooded his throat. He sucked it down and milked every drop he could as Frutilla moaned in uncontrolled pleasure and twisted against the wall when he didn't let up on the stimulation. The hard flesh slipped from between his lips when Frutilla's shaking legs gave out and he slid down the wall to collapse with his legs spread around him.

Gasping for breath, Frutilla stared at him from an equal height, his softening flesh still exposed to the cool air between them. He took a chance to cement his gambit, and leaned forward to dare to place his lips over Frutilla's slightly parted mouth and slip his tongue inside. Frutilla's eyes widened in shock as he toyed with the Fracción's mouth, but he knew that this was a good move. The inexperienced hollow would be more likely to grow attached to him with this sweeter touch. For the first time, Frutilla's eyes slipped closed as his tongue tentatively imitated his own.

He drew back and bowed over Frutilla as he licked his member clean and retied his clothing with his fingers, before he scooted back and bowed with his forehead to the floor. Frutilla stood shakily and slowly left the room, but from the corner of his eye he saw the Fracción look back at him and knew that he had been successful.

***

He knows what it means now, why everyone is always so interested in the prisoners. Frutilla _liked_ it, the way the soul reaper's mouth felt around him, he understands why Vaccio kicked him out of their rooms last night when the man was with him. The things that he could do, Frutilla would want to keep the man to himself if he could as well. No wonder Aizen-sama wouldn't let anyone kill or eat him. He wondered if there was a chance the man would do that again, he wondered why he had done that in the first place when he hadn't needed to.

Frutilla was between chores the next time it happened. The prisoner met him in an unassuming corridor and pulled him into an empty room, but it wasn't his mouth that he gave to Frutilla, he gave something that Frutilla didn't think he would ever have concidered. All of their flesh was bared to each other, and Frutilla lost his mind and every other aspect of his being inside the man, reassured that he was doing this properly with smoothe and soft touches from the man's hands along his back and sides. The touches seemed like more than that some how, more than just directions of where to touch and how to move. The _way_ his hands ghosted over Frutilla's skin was so delicate that it made him shiver, and he seemed to find so many sensitive places that Frutilla had never thought were so weak to touches. Even the hole in his chest was carefully carressed, and Frutilla whimpered weakly, horrified by his own vulnerability but unable to deny it. There was something so very arresting in the prisoner's eyes as he stared up into Frutilla's own and encouraged him to rut harder and faster within tight heat until he was spent and collapsed on top of the warm body benieth him.

It was so very strange, how un-threatened he felt when he was so obviously vulnerable, simply because it was this particular man privy to his weakness.

When the words came, much later and after many more of these encounters, Frutilla did not find them strange.

“Will you do something for me?”

***  
***

“Kisuke!” Yoruichi's voice split the air as she screamed her long-thought-dead best friend's name.

“Kami, they're still alive?” Shunsui gaped as he took in the bloody, naked forms that held their zanpakutō even now that Las Noches had been taken by the Gotei.

Beside him, Juushiro placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance, the captains and lieutenants that had been executed a century ago for hollowfication experiments were not something that any of them had expected to see. Neither was the sight of the madman who had experimented on them, also naked and chained to the throne on the other side of the room. Yoruichi was crouched in front of him and to her shock he bowed to her, without uttering a word. No matter how many times she called his name he didn't respond to it, only bowing to the floor at her feet.

“How the Hell did ya' beat _him?_ ” Shinji demanded, swaying on his feet but still holding Sakanade between himself and the other captains.

“Aizen? The Captain Commander _incinerated_ him.” Shunsui said plainly.

It hadn't been difficult, under the circumstances it was difficult to imagine how Aizen had even grown to the position of power he had. That massive butterfly-hollow form had been terrifying to look at, and certainly packed a punch but the man hadn't even had a zanpakutō anymore at that point. Even vasto lorde class hollows were barely an even match for Yama-ji, though Shunsui would admit to himself that he had worried, a fight between evenly matched opponents could go either way, but Yama-ji came through in the end and that's what mattered.

“ _How?_ ” Shinji yelled, disbelieving and shaking with rage, refusing the offered blanket from a member of the fourth division who was driven away by a snarling Hiyori.

“Ah, well the hollow that Aizen seemed to have created to negate Yamamoto's zanpakutō was killed by another Arrancar, one with orange hair. He and several other hollows fought on our side.” Shunsui explained, still wondering himself why the strongest Espada's companion had turned on the rest of the army.

“ _Frutilla? He_ defected?” Kensei demanded, this intelligence apparently shocking to the whole group.

“I did.” The solemn Arrancar said as he entered the room.

Shunsui and Juushiro still weren't comfortable with the hollow that looked so much like Kaien, but they didn't flinch as he walked past them and toward the throne. To their surprise he produced a key and unlocked the collar around Kisuke's neck. Yoruichi wanted to snatch Kisuke out of the hollow's presence, but when she tried to pull Kisuke away with one hand on his bicep Kisuke leaned in the other direction and pulled his arm out of her grip. She gaped as he buried his face in the hollow's crotch and placed his hands on the hollows hips. The hollow ran the fingers of both hands through Kisuke's hair as he stared down at her best friend as though no longer concerned with the rest of their reactions to him. Everyone in the room stared in turn, as the hollow knelt in front of the slave and Kisuke kissed him. Yoruichi was close enough to see the pink flush on the hollow's cheek before the two had even parted.

“You're sure Aizen-sama is dead?” Kisuke asked quietly, eyes staring with complete focus into the hollow's own as he hadn't done for Yoruichi.

“Yes, Ichimaru-sama and their commander agreed.” Frutilla reported to the man as though he was in charge, the man that everyone would have thought he would treat as nothing but a slave given the circumstances.

“Then you did well, my love.” Kisuke said without looking away from Frutilla's face.

Yoruichi was out of her depth here, she didn't know what to do as the two kissed again, dismissing the rest of the people in the room from their notice entirely.

***  
***

Frutilla spread his legs as the nameless soul reaper- no, not nameless, Urahara Kisuke they'd called him- slipped into the space Frutilla made for him. Vaccio was dead now, Frutilla was Fracción to no one, but Grimmjow didn't care about who served who in his palace. He didn't even mind the former prisoners staking out their own territory, or that the Cero's former Fracción had made Aizen-sama's nameless slave his new master.

Frutilla didn't entirely understand the 'love' thing that Kisuke spoke of, but he knew that he felt no hesitation in following Kisuke's orders because Kisuke never asked him to do things that he wasn't willing to do. Serving Kisuke was much more interesting than following Vaccio had been as well, even if he did have to remind Kisuke to eat quite often and draw him away from confusingly complex things that he was so curious about, at least he always had something to do when he watched over Kisuke. It was... _nice?_

Bringing his mind out of its wandering thoughts he relaxed as Kisuke's member plunged into his body, letting his eyes drift over the bare skin that was beginning to tighten over newly sculpted muscle from his renewed training and better eating habits. His master was still quiet, but Frutilla made him raise his head and look him in the eyes as Aizen-sama had never allowed.

_Maybe that had something to do with this mysterious phenomenon, 'love'?_

***

Kisuke pushed into the willing body below him, finding relief in the feeling of penetrating the other's body and sheathing himself fully instead of being the one to submit. He knew that Yoruichi didn't (couldn't) understand, but Kisuke knew that even if his body returned to soul society his mind, his heart and soul would never leave Las Noches. He would much rather bury himself in Frutilla's warmth than drown in the cold emptiness of soul society.

**Author's Note:**

> So ha! Kisuke still found a way to make Ichigo his secret weapon against Aizen!!!
> 
> and because of how differently everything worked out in this AU, the Gotei actually never found out that Kyoka Suigetsu is an illusion type, so once Aizen absorbed (or however that worked out) his zanpakutou he lost it's effect and it was just Yamamoto vs. really strong hollow Aizen, so yeah, Aizen lost.
> 
> also, in case it isn't clear, Ichigo has kind of an Ulquiorra vibe going on and that was on purpose, but it's more of a 'biding time/don't want to get in trouble' thing, as part of the whole naive/still learning place that he's in mentally.
> 
> YOU HAVE NO IDEA how long it took me to figure out Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo's names. YOU HAVE NO IDEA:  
> blanco = white  
> gran = great  
> empty/blank/vacant = vacío  
> Kurosaki = dark destination = destino oscuro  
> Ichigo = strawberry = fresa or frutilla  
> Ichigo = one protector = un protector  
> guardian = guardián  
> defender = defensor  
> preserver = preservadora  
> conservative, curator, preserver = conservador  
> champion = campeón  
> shield = escudo  
> protect = proteger  
> armor, shield = blindaje  
> armor = armadura  
> ^^^  
> LOOK at how many of these words sound the same in English and Spanish! It had to be NOT obvious. Come on!!!  
> :D  
> google translate. Friend and enemy.


End file.
